poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Ireland's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds
'''Team Ireland's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds '''is an upcoming Team Ireland's Adventures mini-series of movies made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot ﻿Connor Lacey, his Friends, and their associates, are on a hunt from the Chaos Emeralds, seven gemstones containing the ultimate power. However, they are not the only ones hunting for the Emeralds. Galvatron (G1) and his associates, are also after the Chaos Emeralds. If they succeed in obtaining all seven Emeralds, they will control the universe. Our heroes must now stand united to get the Emeralds and save the universe from total domination. Episode Guide Season 1 ﻿Episode 1: The Journey Starts Part 1 ﻿Episode 2: The Journey Starts Part 2 ﻿Episode 3: Cyber-Ireland ﻿Episode 4: Trouble on the Jungle Planet ﻿Episode 5: Good Clone, Bad Clone ﻿Episode 6: Assault on Cybertron ﻿Episode 7: Mighty Morphin, In Space and Lost Galaxy Meets Jungle Fury ﻿Episode 8: Divide and Conquer ﻿Episode 9: Once Bitten, Twice Shy ﻿Episode 10: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 1 (TIAA: HFTCE) ﻿Episode 11: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 2 (TIAA: HFTCE) ﻿Episode 12: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 3 (TIAA: HFTCE) ﻿Episode 13: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 4 (TIAA: HFTCE) ﻿Episode 14: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 5 (TIAA: HFTCE) ﻿Episode 15: The Beginning of Moonlight Shimmer Part 1 (TIAA: HFTCE) Episode 16: The Beginning of Moonlight Shimmer Part 2 (TIAA: HFTCE) Episode 17: The Beginning of Moonlight Shimmer Part 3 (TIAA: HFTCE) ﻿Episode 18: Time For Harmony Episode 19: The Last Emerald Found (TIAA: HFTCE) Episode 20: Ultimate Showdown (TIAA: HFTCE) Season 2 Episode 21: Sideswipe's Panicky Problem Episode 22: A Autobot in King Arthur's Court Episode 23: A Jungle Bot Episode 24: Time For Irish Episode 25: Darkest Hour Episode 26: The First Combining of the Dinobots Episode 27: Trouble in Monster High Episode 28: Cybertron gets Mutated Episode 29: Raven Queen's New Brain Episode 30: Students and Masters Episode 31: The Spike Way of the Ninja Episode 32: Here Come the Emerald Seekers and Mighty Ducks Episode 33: Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 (TIAA: HFTCE) Episode 34: Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2 (TIAA: HFTCE) Episode 35: Behold: the Titanium In Space Power Ranger! Part 1 Episode 36: Behold: the Titanium In Space Power Ranger! Part 2 Episode 37: The Ultimate Nightmarish Halloween Nightmare! (TIAA: HFTCE) Episode 38: Notes from the Underground Part 1 Episode 39: Notes from the Underground Part 2 Episode 40: Notes from the Underground Part 3 Episode 41: Attack of the Clones Episode 42: Let the Race Begins Episode 43: Ultimate Polymerization Episode 44: Rise of the Deck Masters Episode 45: The Return of the Titanium In Space Power Ranger Episode 46: Decepticons To Arms Episode 47: The Rise of Dark Specter Part 1 Episode 48: The Rise of Dark Specter Part 2 Season 3 Episode 49: The Cosmic Call Episode 50: The Curse of the Spell Stone Episode 51: The Orange, Pink, Silver, and Light Yellow Chaos Emeralds?! Part 1 Episode 52: The Orange, Pink, Silver, and Light Yellow Chaos Emeralds?! Part 2 Episode 53: Return to the Underground Episode 54: The Ultimate Doom Part 1 Episode 55: The Ultimate Doom Part 2 Episode 56: The Ultimate Doom Part 3 Episode 57: Countdown to Extinction Episode 58: Springer the Green Lantern Episode 59: The Time Corridor Episode 60: Revenge of Linda Ryan (Galvatron's Master Plan Part 1) Episode 61: Call of the Combiners (Galvatron's Master Plan Part 2) Episode 62: The Prime of Ultimates Part 1 (Galvatron's Master Plan Part 3) Episode 63: The Prime of Ultimates Part 2 (Galvatron's Master Plan Part 4) Mini-Series War of the Galaxies parts 1-5 (guest starring Lord Dregg and his crew (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series)) Trivia * Category:Connor Lacey